Bed head'
by GirlOfSpring
Summary: Based on Out of the Past. My idea on why exactly G Callen interrupted Eric while he was talking to Nell. Nallen-established


**Title **: 'Bed head.'  
**By : **GirlOfSpring  
**Pairing : **Nell/Callen  
**Summary**: Based on Out of the Past. My idea on why exactly G Callen interrupted Eric while he was talking to Nell. Nallen-established. **  
Disclaimer : **I do not own NCIS LA or the characters. I am a very poor student with student problems and a student life. If I would own a show, everything would be different. **  
Note: **I don't squeal. I am not a squealer. But when I saw this week's episode, I had to. I mean, come on! So, I wrote this little oneshot about Nell and G for the last episode, around the scene in the beginning where G interrupts Eric as he's talking to Nell. I got the idea and just couldn't put it down.

And for my Nallen-story, Cure for the Soul, I am working on the update! But life has been hectic after the exam and the next chapter is going to be really important. So, as a compromise, I give you this!

Read, enjoy and please leave a review!

**~~~|G|O|S|~~~**

Nell was sleeping when a phone rang. She ignored it however, feeling too tired to even get up from the bed.

Next to her, she heard a soft rumbling as the phone was answered, followed by a hand sliding over her bare back, raising goose bumps.

"I have to go." His voice was soft and she felt his breath hit her earlobe. His lips touched to her skin and the tiny jolt of electricity managed to wake her just a bit more.

"Hmm?" She mumbled as she crept closer towards his warm body and fingers slid up his chest to link with each other behind his neck.

She felt his body stiffen slightly as she pushed herself against him, effectively rolling him just a bit over so he was lying on his back.

Nell opened her eyes and looked in the fiery blue ones that once again sparked with desire.

Her lips twisted into a smile as one hand let go of his neck and she let her fingers touch he stubble on his chin and cheeks. At the same time, his hands came up to rest on her hips, now holding her in place on top of him.

"Hmm, okay.." She finally said slowly, still not really wanting him to go.

In a swift movement, his lifted his head slightly and caught her lips with his in a kiss that would have blown her socks of, had she been wearing any. Or any clothes at all.

The soft caress almost immediately turned into a demanding touch and Nell felt the sparks fly through her body as she pushed herself closer to him.

A soft moan escaped her slightly parted lips, which he used to his advantage before deepening the kiss. He rolled her over and pinned her against the matrass.

She pulled her legs up and put them around his waist, pulling him closer against her as she felt the heat curl and purr in her abdomen.

But at the same time, their kiss slowly lessened in intensity until their lips touched for the softest kiss.

Blues eyes met hazel as he smiled and kissed her again, this time on the corner of her mouth.

"I do really have to go, but I will see you later."

Nell nodded in response and slipped her legs from his hips, letting him go.

As he moved to get dressed, she pushed herself in a sitting position, gathering the sheets around her to cover her nakedness.

Not that he would mind.

For a second, she watched as he put his jeans on and sat on the bedside to put his socks on.

Nell slid over slightly and put a hand on his back as she softly kissed the warm skin in the back of his neck. Then, she simply leaned with her cheek against his skin.

Strong muscles moved in his shoulders as he pulled up the second sock, before turning around.

Warm fingers stroked her cheek as he kissed her again, this time sweet and slow.

"I'll see you later."

He nodded in response before picking up his shoes and leaving the room.

At that moment, her own phone rang.

**~~~|G|O|S|~~~**

Nell had gone to the office, still wearing her clothes from the evening before.

Because she had been told to hurry, she hadn't taken a long time to look in the mirror and fashion her hair.

So, now she was sitting in her chair and pulled up the video so she could talk to the others as they were checking the scene where they had found Turner.

"Hey." She greeted before instantly yawning once.

She still had to get down and get some coffee to wake her up some more. She hadn't gotten that much sleep over the night.

She pushed her fist against her lips to stifle another yawn.

"Hello.. Uhm. You look-"

"Sleepy." She interrupted Eric, who had a slightly confused look on his face as he studied her on his own screen.

"He was going to say 'beautiful'." She heard Sam say, before Eric would get the chance to say something that would make everybody feel uneasy.

"Oh.. Okay, well." She continued. She had been working for a few minutes and as she managed to stay awake, she had found at least one thing that was useful.

"The recorded call you received, it came from a message service. It was a fail-safe so if Turned didn't manually cancel the message every night-"

"It called me." Sam finished her sentence.

She nodded slightly in response as silence fell.

Sam and G looked at each other for a second and G even seemed a slightly bit worried. Nell studied them both, but then Kensi and Deeks entered.

She wasn't instantly needed, so she pulled down the video and got down to do some more work.

**~~~|G|O|S|~~~**

The next time she called them, the sun had come up.

Nell had had a cup of coffee and felt slightly more awake as she opened up the video stream again.

"Hey. So I did a scan of the building's security cameras' hard drives from before the blackout-"

But Nell didn't get a chance to finish her sentence. From the second her image had popped up on the other screen, she saw Eric scrambling towards the seat standing in front of it so he could say something. He sat down as he interrupted her.

"Hey, just for the record, I was going to say that.. that you look nice."

He was speaking softly, making it so that the others wouldn't hear him say that.

For a second, Nell was surprised by his words, before she smiled slightly and closed her eyes for a moment, thinking this over.

She wasn't stupid, she had noticed the way Eric was behaving around her. But she liked him just as a friend and nothing more. And added to that, she had already lost her heart to someone else.

But she still didn't really know what to say to him.

"Oh.. Thank you." Yes, because that didn't sound stupid.

She took a deep breath before she started talking again.

"So, I went back-" Nell started again, turning the conversation back to the reason why she had called.

It would be easier to talk about work than stumbling some more on the way she looked.

But Eric wouldn't let it go.

"I was distracted, because I was wondering why you were so dressed up at four in the morning."

She stared at the screen in front of her, her lips slightly parted before leaning her head back momentarily while she thought about what she was going to say.

Bringing her hand up to swipe away a few strands of hair, she gave herself another second and a half to think about her answer.

"Okay.. Well, perhaps.. I had a date." She just barely managed to not say it as a question.

To be completely honest, she had had a date.

They had gone for dinner in a nice restaurant before going back to his place, where they had done some other things.

Things that hadn't involved any clothing. At all.

She raised her eyebrows slightly, just slightly, as if she was daring him to say that she was lying.

Silence fell between them as he was struggling to find the right words to say.

He seemed very uncomfortable right now.

She prayed for him to just let it go so they could work on the case. But he didn't.

"But then I noticed your pronounced 'bed head'" Eric waved with his fingers to his hair, indicating that he was talking about the way her hair looked at this particular moment of the day.

Nell was leaning with her elbow on the table and was keeping a fist pressed against her lips once again as she let him talk.

Oh god.

"Which means that you were asleep. But if you were home, you would have gotten.. uhm.. changed before you came into work."

Nell was starting to feel uncomfortable. Damn Eric and his brain. He was just following the "leads" and getting to a conclusion which she didn't feel comfortable to confirm.

While he kept talking, she started to try and comb her hair with her fingers to reduce the 'bed head'-look she had, as Eric had called it.

"Which means that you were asleep but not at home. Which means-"

"It's none of your business. What did you find out?"

Nell felt her heart jump up when G stepped in and effectively cut Eric's words off.

For a second, the tech seemed rattled by the interruption but then Nell started talking again, finally giving the information she had been trying to give since the beginning of the call.

"I looked at the cameras going back two weeks and then I found out Turned had a guest that came over three times."

Without interruptions, she gave all the information before getting back to work.

**~~~|G|O|S|~~~**

It turned out to be a late evening.

Nell went home as one of the last persons. It was dark outside and she kept stifling her yawns while she drove the car through town to her street.

Leaving it parked, she climbed the stairs to her apartment in the house and let herself in.

Her back hurt, her feet hurt and she was so incredibly tired. They had worked all day and today they had started particularly early. Now, she just wanted a hot bath, eat something warm and go to bed so she could rest.

The next day, things would be interesting.

Deeks and Kensi had to go undercover at the dog show and they needed to continue their search for the sleeper agents. A busy day was ahead, but she had to sleep first.

She kicked of her shoes, slid of her jacket and barefoot, she walked towards the bathroom to start filling a bath.

At that moment, the bell rang.

Nell looked up, slightly wondering who he could be.

Yet she had a feeling she knew who it was.

She walked towards the door and looked through the peep hole, confirming her suspicions.

She took the deadbolt off and opened the door.

In front of her was Special Agent G. Callen.

He had pushed his hands in his pockets as he was waiting for her to open the door. The cool night had made him wear a dark leather jacket underneath which she could see his muscles move as he rolled his shoulders.

A cocky grin was on his lips as his eyes met hers and her lips twisted unnoticeably in a smile.

"Mister Callen, what can I do for you?"

She leaned against the door, her head slightly tilted as she looked at him in wonder as if she had no idea why he would be at her door at this time of the night.

His eyebrow rose slightly at her words and in his eyes, a fire sparked.

A shiver ran down her back.

"You know, Miss Jones, I came to see if you got home safely."

He stepped forward, closing the gap between them.

"I know how to shoot a gun, you know.." She said, pointing out to him the fact that she would never be defenceless.

He smirked and stood still in the door opening, using his length to stand over her.

"I don't think you will be needing your gun tonight."

Her heartbeat flared as she took his hand and pulled him inside, closing the door behind them.

**~~~|G|O|S|~~~**

Finally, Nell felt relaxed.

The tension had left her body and all that was left now was a satisfied, young woman.

G was lying on his side next to her, his fingers caressing her cheek.

Hazel locked onto fiery blue and she took a kiss from his lips.

Their legs were still tangled as she sighed contently before pulling back slightly.

"I never knew you would be a jealous type." She then said, smiling teasingly.

Lazily, G had closed his eyes during their kiss, but they shot open again to look at her curiously.

"What do you mean?" He asked, feigning innocence.

Nell humpd in disagreement and pushed him down on his back. She straddled him against the bed, holding both his hands so he wouldn't try to turn her over again.

Yes, she knew it was completely useless because he would be able to turn the tables without having to use his hands, but she liked to think she had some control in this moment.

"You know what I mean." She said, raising an eyebrow at him.

He looked up at her again before sighing in defeat.

"Fine, he was asking too many questions. But you know what, you were glad that I interfered. Nobody knows about this, about us, and for now this is all working out for us."

They stared at each other, before Nell was the one to sigh and nod at his words.

"I know."

He wasn't stupid either, he had noticed the way Eric was looking at her and behaving around her.

Up until today, he had never done anything about it.

Nell smiled and leant down to press her lips against his in a kiss.

G saw his chance and turned her over, never using his hands as he did so and she gasped in surprise at his movement.

"Hmm, maybe I should at least leave a comb at your place so this won't happen again." She murmured against his lips.

G rumbled in agreement as he traced his lips to her ear, which he knew was a very sensitive area for her.

She was his, all his.

And he wasn't going to let her go.

**~~~|G|O|S|~~~**

_Thank you for reading and please leave a review! _

_(Yes, Nell did say in the end that she went out drinking with Hetty. For the sake of this oneshot, she didn't say it. Or she said it as an excuse, to hide what really happened. Your pick.) _


End file.
